


Pastels and Honeycombs

by dolphinmirage



Series: lost boys and a little magic [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, soft boyss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinmirage/pseuds/dolphinmirage
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin knows a thing or two.One of which is that he likes Jeongin.The other is that the other might not like him back.Cue, Lee Minho.





	Pastels and Honeycombs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! trying something new and i hope you all enjoy!

The thing about Yang Jeongin is that he’s devastatingly beautiful. Everything about him fascinates Hyunjin, from the curve of his lips, his adorable braces, his foxy eyes, and his fascination of pastel pinks and blues and yellows. Hyunjin swears that the Hufflepuff boy is perfection personified. 

The younger boy was quiet despite being very bright. He often lets the hyungs bicker in front of him and only joins when the topic involves tormenting their older friends. Jeongin also knew how to play his cards well because it is no secret that their group of nine adored him. Consequently, it comes to no surprise that they all end up spoiling him in a certain way.

Chan and Woojin never gets mad at him. Seungmin always smothers him. Changbin and Jisung feed him. Felix lets him play with his muggle games. And Minho… dear Minho constantly brings him presents and cuddles him to death.

The thing about Minho, however, is that his eyes contain a different glint in them when he watches Jeongin. Hyunjin is almost a hundred percent sure that Chan has noticed this too but didn’t really bring it up. At first, it was subtle barely-there-touches, then compliments and teasing, and playful flirting. Hyunjin almost missed it if not for Hina, an upperclassman from Hufflepuff, offhandedly commenting on a certain Tuesday.  
They were gathered in the dungeon for their potions, and Jeongin being the perfect prodigy he is, had advanced classes landing him in Hyunjin’s class. The boy had poor eyesight so he sat near the front with a couple of other doting Hufflepuffs while Hyunjin sat two rows behind him. 

Hyunjin was arranging his herbs when Hina, his potions partner piped up, “You know Minho, right? The one who plays chaser for Slytherin?”

He hums, eyes frantically looking for his wand probably buried beneath all the dried leaves and sparing her little to no mind.  
She doesn’t bother getting offended and simply pointed out the wand sticking out under a pile of scrolls on the seat beside her. “Is he dating Jeongin?”

Hyunjin’s head immediately snaps up, “I’m sorry what?”

Hina ties her hair up neatly in a ponytail and tugs at it a couple of times before fixing shy eyes on her potions partner, “Well… Swear you’ll never tell.”  
The other nods, brows furrowed and the sick feeling in his stomach telling him this is not good.

“Okay, I swear now spill.”

His frown only deepens when she hesitates before finally proceeding, “I… I fancy him but… he seems to be dating Jeongin.”

“He is NOT dating Jeongin.” 

“But he carries Jeongin’s books all the time! He gives him presents and he walks Jeongin to all his classes even if his lessons are across the castle!” hyunjin wants to laugh. They always do these things for each other. Hyunjin walks the younger back to his common room every chance he gets and brings him snacks every day. He even teaches Jeongin potions on the rare times the younger has difficulties but Hina continues, “And I see him kissing Jeongin goodbye all the fucking time. Cheeks! And forehead!”

“They are not dating.” Hyunjin states again but it sounds like a weak attempt at denial. 

***  
The thing about Hyunjin is that he knows he likes Jeongin. Maybe a little too much. But it’s all brotherly. Platonic. The snickering voice in his head disagrees. Hyunjin had met Jeongin on the train in his second year in Hogwarts. Little Jeongin then was also a sight to behold. He had round glasses, black messy hair and was decked in a yellow pale sweater. Hyunjin still remembers the boy clutching his fluffy ginger kitten named Ali. Hyunjin’s parents ended up chatting with Jeongin’s mom and dad when they realized they fought together in the war. The two boys were forced to exchange hellos and ended up sitting together in the train when Jeongin’s mom begged the older of the two to take care of her “baby innie”. 

Hyunjin was a second year and had friends waiting for him but he smiles and tugs on Jeongin’s sweater-clad hands to bring him along. The latter was so shy that he turned red and kept his mouth shut the whole while only speaking when they sat together without the adults fawning over them. 

“Hyung can go sit with his friends.” The tiny voice surprised the Slytherin boy that he takes too long to respond and only manages a very unmanly sound.

“Sorry. Did you just call me hyung?”

Jeongin looks alarmed and started flailing his hands, “Oh no, I’m sorry should I say sunbae?” Hyunjin was caught off guard. His parents were both Korean but he lived most of his life in Canada. As sad as it was to admit, he only knows the bare minimum about his ethnicity and was never called hyung before. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

“No, no please call me hyung. I’m Hyunjin and I’m a Slytherin! I’m sorry I actually know very little Korean so I was surprised. But you can call me hyung!” he gives the boy a wide grin to ease him which seem to work because Jeongin mirrors it and bloody hell. Jeongin had braces and dimples. He was doomed.

“Ah, I’m Jeongin. We only moved to England three years ago but I used to live in Busan!”

“Oh! So that’s why your accent sounds different!”  
They both giggle at that and soon enough Jeongin was already bombarding Hyunjin with questions about the houses, the castle, his non-existent quidditch skills and the sorting ceremony. 

“Ah… I wish I was in the same house as hyung.”

“It’s okay if you’re not! I’d still come visit you all the time!”  
Dimples and braces. He was indeed doomed and if Hyunjin was a little glad his friends never found him during the whole train ride, he keeps it to himself.  
Jeongin ends up being sorted in Hufflepuff but Hyunjin proudly smiles at him anyway. Later that evening he pulls Jeongin to meet his friends and they’ve all been hanging out ever since. 

***  
Hyunjin and Hina finished their potion with ease. The only problem being Hyunjin almost messing up the rotation of his stirring, because he was glancing at a now red-headed Jeongin who was conversing with the professor.  
Are Jeongin and Minho really dating? 

Admittedly, the idea of it sounds absurd but it was not far-fetched. It doesn’t help that when they leave the dungeons, Minho is already outside and waiting for their younger friend who was chatting happily with Hyunjin. He sees Hina at the corner of his eye, mouthing an “I told you so” and the question only rings louder in his mind.  
And if they were dating, why would that bother him? Right? 

It bothered him.

Hyunjin and Jeongin had been friends ever since that fateful train ride. He took Jeongin under his wing despite the differences in their houses and he was sure that majority of his second year was spent in the presence of the Hufflepuff. There was even a fraction of time when people thought they were cousins. Jeongin’s parents adored him and every time an owl arrives for Jeongin, a parcel of treats also came for Hyunjin. It was the same for Hyunjin’s own folks. They sent presents, treats, homemade pastries, and letters specially made for Jeonin. The older almost felt jealous but he can’t bring himself to do so when Jeongin’s eyes lit up with every present.  
So surely, if the Hufflepuff was going out and snogging the most desired quidditch player of their year, he would tell right? A more rational part of him reasons that he wasn’t entitled to that information and that if the couple wanted to keep it private they could. This just makes him more miserable. The realization hits. Jeongin and Minho could be dating and simply didn’t tell him. 

The onslaught of depressing thoughts sours his mood for the rest of the day. A couple of his classmates cast him worried glances but none had enough courage to brave the storm and approach him. He left the class without knowing he was the reason it had been so dead quiet.

His mood persisted even when he met up with the rest in the Great Hall so they could hang out. He plops down on the seat across Changbin and Jisung while they wait for the rest. His brows are furrowed and set in an annoyed frown and his lips are downturned. He hears Jisung whisper to Changbin 

_Hyunjin looks pretty down_

_Is he?_

_He looks pissed?_

_Did he notice I stole his chocolate frogs-  
_

His sigh cuts them off and yes, he knows the two are to blame for his sweets suddenly disappearing but that’s an issue to be dealt with next time. It’s Jisung who’s had enough of his senseless sighing and asks. “What did Jeongin do?”  
The question makes him visibly wince but he hopes nonetheless that the two don’t catch on it. “What? Nothing. Why would even bring up Jeongin?”

Changbin and Jisung give him an unamused look. 

“Hyunjin, it’s never not about Jeongin.” 

Jisung’s words stunned him. He stared back at the pair who was now busy dividing the toffee candies Felix gave them among themselves. He does not notice Chan arriving to their table and taking the seat beside Jisung. If he had paid enough attention he would see the way Chan , the Gryffindor prefect, quickly kissed Jisung’s toffee-stuffed cheeks.  
He’s ripped out of his thoughts by Changbin’s horrified screech. 

“What the fuck, Changbin why are you—,” Hyunjin’s words are stuck in his throat when he realized what’s going on. In front of him, Chan and Jisung are kissing. Hyunjin gaped at the Slytherin and Gryffindor duo and he curses.

“Hi, hyungs! Oh.” Jeongin piped up behind him before Minho had the chance to cover his eyes with a loud “OH GOD.”

The youngest’s arrival thankfully stops the couple from making out and Hyunjin minds reels with questions, “SINCE WHEN?!”

Chan has the audacity to look sheepish while Jisung merely shoves a couple more candies in his mouth. It’s the older of the two who answers their question just to stop Changbin from screaming questions at a mile per hour. Jeongin and Minho take the seat farthest from Chan and Jisung and the youngest ends up beside Hyunjin, who caught the way Minho and he had their hands linked.  
Again more questions and it makes his head ache.

“Since last year,” Chan was joking. He had to be.

“Last year? And none of you fools told us?!” Changbin was too riled up about this. He can’t really blame him either. The three were the closest among all of them.

“I mean… you caught us at the tower that one time so we thought you knew!”

“Oh my god, you said you two were _studying!”_

“Sure, we were _studying_ with Jisung on my lap.” 

Hyunjin can only watch the two hissing at each other while Jisung sat unbothered between them. He feels the familiar pang in his chest as his eyes wandered to Jeongin.  
Chan and Jisung had been sneaking off to the Astronomy tower since last year. They just didn’t tell any of them. He felt betrayed but he respected their decision. If they wanted to keep it between them then that was understandable. If Jeongin and Minho are the same then he should respect that too right? 

“Quidditch! I’ll be back later!” Minho piped up, leaving Jeongin with one kiss on the younger’s crown before he scrambled away.  
By now, Seungmin and Felix already joined the interrogation.

“Really, why didn’t you guys tell us?” Chan opened his mouth to answer Felix but his Slytherin boyfriend cuts in.

“Because we might break up and it would be super awkward.”  
Chan pouts at the boy’s words while Seungmin and Felix laughed. They let go of the topic and Felix talks about the newest muggle trends.  
Jeongin had been watching with an amused smile. His braces glinting under the light of the great hall as he excitedly turned to Hyunjin.

“I knew it! I knew it!”  
He quirked a curious brow at the latter, “You knew about all of this?” they steal a quick glance at the bickering couple, Chan trying to stop Jisung from eating more candy lest he spoil his appetite and the other putting up quite a fight.  
Jeongin nods repeatedly with the proudest smile. “Chan hyung always had this look on his face when Jisungie hyung does something dumb. He just… he looks very fond and in love.”  
Hyunjin wondered if Jeongin had seen that kind of look on Hyunjin’s face too. Does he know? 

The day passed much quicker than Hyunjin wanted. He decides that this is all Hina’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile since i last read HP so I might have to recheck my facts! comments are greatly appreciated though! so please don't hesitate to leave some!


End file.
